


DJ Hyperfresh Diaries

by Calmasis_1025



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calmasis_1025/pseuds/Calmasis_1025
Summary: On the last day of the final Splatfest, Marina is having second thoughts. What will happen to her and her friends?





	DJ Hyperfresh Diaries

“BOOYAH!” Pearl screamed as Judd scored the results. “Another win for Team Chaos!”

Marina sighed. Team Order had won none of the last ten games. She stayed respectful, but it was hard to be excited when your splatfest team kept losing. Especially with this splatfest. Everyone around her treated it like any other, but she knew better than that. This splatfest could break everything she worked for.

“You good Marina?” Pearl yelled at her from the other end of the helicopter. Marina didn’t react. She stood there, staring at the ground as if she was in a trance. Pearl ran over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. “Marina?”

Marina snapped back into reality “Yeah, sorry I was ...thinking.” Marina pulled up the hyperbomb application on her laptop and set it on a makeshift DJ set. Suddenly a familiar sound rang in her ears. A 100x battle was starting. This meant a lot. If Order lost again…

“Pearl, we should stop this.” Marina said, desperation clear in her voice. “We can’t change the world like this. It’s just going to get us hurt.”

Pearl scoffed. “You worry too much, what’s the worst that could happen?” Pearl asked nonchalantly.

“Inkopolis could fall, Turf war might stop, Bands might break up,” Marina worked herself into a nervous frenzy. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she started to pace. “Pearl think of the bands! Ink theory, Chirpy Chips, Off the…” Marina trailed off. Pearl’s eyes widened in shock. Marina fell to her knees and started to cry. Giant silver tears fell to the floor. 

“I don't want to lose you.” Marina confessed in between sobs.

Pearl ran to her and got right next to her. Too close to her, she couldn’t do this now just to have Pearl leave-

“Hey,” Pearl whispered. Marina stopped. Pearl never whispered. She was a girl of loud noises and sharp edges. A powerful voice and an even more powerful personality. When she had something to say, everyone would hear it, no matter how far away they were.

“Why are you whispering?” Marina choked back another sob to ask.

“Because you’re the only one who needs to hear this.” Pearl moved one of Marina’s tentacles out of her face. “I would never leave you, ever. And if Off the Hook breaks up, then maybe we can do something different.” Pearls face brightened with shades of gold. She was blushing. “Something less professional.”

Marina’s skin thankfully hid her blush, because if it didn’t she would be pure silver. Pearl closed her eyes and leaned closer to Marina. Marina silently freaked out. She’d never kissed someone before, but Pearl’s lips were so soft, and they were right there.

Their lips connected and while Pearls gold ink tasted acidic and hurt slightly, Marina couldn’t get enough. She put her arms around Pearl and pulled her closer. They kept kissing, the ink on each other’s mouths hurting less and less until Pearl’s gold and Marina’s silver combined into something infinitely more beautiful than either of them could be alone. 

On the ground, the young Inklings and Octolings looked around, very confused about their situation. Where were the hyperbombs? Where was Pearl? While the two teams still warred it out, the shifty station was worryingly empty of Pearl and Marina. This unnerved Team Order. They weren’t used to things being so different. However, team Chaos just ran with it, and used the other teams uncertainty to win them a decisive victory. As Judd called the results, the teams heard a familiar voice from the helicopter.

“Oh no, I’m sorry!” Marina said in a suspiciously cheery voice.

“Sorry! We’ll bring them back next match!” Pearl yelled with her.

The teams just shrugged. Neither team wanted to act like they needed the extra help to win. However, in the other matches, the more observant cephalopods saw something was a little different between the two pop stars. They were always much happier, no matter which team won, and the matches felt more fun. Only the most observant saw what was actually happening between the two. After every match, Pearl would always congratulate the winners, but Marina was right next to her, holding her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would really appreciate comments as this is my first time posting my writing online and I want to know what I did wrong and what I did right. :)


End file.
